Innocent Zanpakuto
by jon199
Summary: The Soul Reapers thought they were in the right when they protected against the rebelling Zanpakuto. Did anyone ever ask what ran through the Zanpakutos' minds? Oneshot short story.


**This is a story that I thought of and decided to post. I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

_My name, the one I was created with, is Ionakana. I… am different than most other living beings, although that would make sense, since my master is as well._

The guards in black kimonos chased after the suspicious figure. It looked just like a regular person, but unfortunately, this didn't fool anyone. Seireitei was on high alert; the Soul Reapers were ordered to kill anything matching his description…

_I am a Zanpakuto, a manifested soul of the Soul Reapers' weapons._

The creature ran around a corner. Some of the guards ran off to alert other personnel of the soul's location. They were going to box him in.

_Everything was normal until just a couple days ago, when I was ripped from my home by one whose name, which I learned later, was Muramasa. His voice called out to me. I didn't want to come out, but his power seemed to draw my body out. I had never been outside of my home before, no Zanpakuto had._

Additional sentry blocked off the path of the stray sword soul. It looked behind just to see the original group advancing. He was completely surrounded.

_Unlike the other Zanpakuto, however, I did not fall under the hypnotic powers of Muramasa. I am completely sane, and have no hatred towards my master. This does not change the fact that the other Zanpakuto, brainwashed, rebelled against the Soul Reapers._

"Split…" The figure mumbled under his breath. He drew the sword hanging at his side. It began glowing, and after a few seconds, split into two separate parts.

_All of the Soul Reapers soon mounted a counter attack. Just because I was a Zanpakuto, I was grouped in with the others. Even my own master assumed I was evil, and came after me. I tried to explain that I had no problems with Soul Society, but no one would listen. They assumed that, since I wasn't inside the sword like I was supposed to be, that I was rebellious. They didn't understand that I was different…_

In a short amount of time, all of the guards had been cut down. Not dead, but just injured to the point where they couldn't stand in the way. The Zanpakuto jumped over the unconscious bodies and continued his escape.

_I know there are others like me that didn't get affected by Muramasa. I've seen them run to the woods. Whenever I try to escape, a pack of guards always gets in the way. They assume just because I have a body that I am evil, and that I'm trying to destroy Seireitei. I just wish that they'd understand that I can't get back in the sword! I've tried, but I can't do it! Muramasa is doing something to prevent us from going back home! I've been forced to run around Soul Society since being released._

A familiar voice stopped the Zanpakuto. "Ionakana! What are you doing?!" It was the sword's master, Yonatan Raihaidō. He was about six foot tall, but still a teenager, with brown hair and blue-green eyes. He was dressed in the same black kimono that all the Soul Reapers wear. He drew his sword. "I thought you, being a runoff of my personality, would have the decency not to kill us, or to even rebel in the first place. I guess I was wrong."

Ionakana stood, stiff like a statue. "I keep trying to tell you that I'm not rebelling! Those Soul Reapers back there aren't dead, just knocked out. Why won't you believe me?"

"Why would I believe any enemy that I'm facing?" Yonatan asked back. "The moment I let my guard down, even for a second, you'll attack. I can't let you get past me."

"But I'm not evil, I'm…"

"Shut up and fight!" The owner interrupted. "I would hope that you can fight better than you lie!" He grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands. "Split, Ionakana!" The sword glowed similar to the Zanpakuto's moments earlier. It also came apart into two separate, but identical weapons. Both fighters now had equal power.

_He achieved Shikai again without me, it seems._ The sword thought. _Please, don't make me fight you, master. Don't…_

"If you won't attack me, then I'll go first!" Yon ran at the Zanpakuto. He slashed at him with all of his might. Ionakana easily deflected the attacks, being that he was the first one to learn them in the first place. He was the expert here, even though his master did have good power. Yonatan suddenly got frustrated and jumped back. "Fight back, you coward!" He yelled. "You've been trained in the same way that I have. Even when you're battling against a comrade, you attack! Fight me already!" He dashed forward again, creating a large cut along Ionakana's right arm.

_I've seen so many Zanpakuto fighting their masters. The Zanpakuto usually overpower and kill their owners, then go on a rampage until they are finally defeated by another Soul Reaper. I've seen this process plenty of times. I don't want to harm my master. I don't want to kill him. I've heard that if a Soul Reaper is able to successfully kill his Zanpakuto with his own hands, the Zanpakuto is forced back into the sword. The smart thing to do would be to just surrender._

"If you don't retaliate, sooner or later you will die." Yonatan mumbled. "I can't just kill a man who doesn't have the will to fight. Swing your sword at me already!"

"I will not." Ionakana replied. "I refuse."

"You're refusing to fight?! Are you looking to die?"

"If that's what it will take for you to kill me and end this madness, then yes. I am refusing to fight."

Yonatan lowered his swords. He could finally sense that the sword soul was telling the truth. "You really are on our side, huh?"

"That is what I've been trying to say, but no one would listen."

"Ionakana, I'm so…"

A noise from behind him cut him off. One of the close Soul Reapers were running up behind Yonatan. "Captain Raihaidō, I'll help you!" Before any words were exchanged, the guard attacked Ionakana. "Roar, Zabimaru!" The sword in his hand turned into an elongated, isosceles triangle, with metal blades sticking out every few inches along the blade, marking sections along it. He attacked as if he were fighting with a whip. The sword extended out toward Ionakana. It nearly went through his chest, but he sidestepped in time, so it gashed his left shoulder. The sword retracted itself, going back to its reset position. The Soul Reaper readied another attack.

_Why did this man have to get involved? He's not even in Master's squad, and yet he still interferes. If anyone else than a Zanpakuto's master kills the Zanpakuto, it reverts back into sword form and snaps in half, the equivalent of dying. We just barely got our trust back, at that moment, and he had to come and ruin it. If I would've had the chance, I would've killed him on the spot. But, I never got that chance._

Yonatan started yelling at the man. "Stop it, lieutenant! You don't know what you're doing, you must stop now."

"Don't worry, sir." The man ignored Yon. "I'll take care of him quick. Now, roar!" The sword extended out again. Ion jumped completely out of the way, however, when the man reeled his weapon back in, he was cut horizontally across his leg. It pained him too much to stand, so he fell to one knee.

"This is an order, lieutenant! Stop attacking my Zanpakuto!" Yonatan yelled once more. The man still didn't hear him.

"I got him, just one more strike!" He mumbled. "Roar!"

Before the attacker extended his sword again, Ionakana flipped one of his swords behind him, blade facing outward. He began chanting an attack. "Darkness devours…" Yonatan saw what was coming and ran in front of the lieutenant as Ionakana attacked, slashing around his body to bring his blade facing his opponent. "Ain Soph Aur!" A large, white ball of energy collected at Ion's blade. At this point, he saw who he was aiming at, and tried to stop the attack. It was already too late.

The ball zoomed and hit Raihaidō dead on, exploding into a column of white flames. Yonatan screamed in pain as he took the hit. The guard behind him simply stood in awe. The flames quickly extinguished themselves. Yonatan still stood there, shaking with the pain that enveloped him.

"Master!" Ionakana exclaimed.

"I… I'm sorry, Ion." Yonatan seemed to smile slightly. "I should've known sooner, and prevented all of this. Forgive me, will you?" Without waiting for an answer, he dropped to the ground. Ionakana looked at his master's body with sorrow.

"Don't you dare move!" The lieutenant commanded. "I won't let you get away with this. Roar, Zabimaru!" Ionakana jumped over the extending weapon onto the nearest rooftop he could. He took one last regretful look down at the motionless body, and started jumping away from the scene.

In the background, he could hear the desperate yells of the man. "No, he's getting away! Someone, help me over here! Get Squad 4 over here! Captain Raihaidō got hit really badly! He needs medical attention, now!"

_I left from that spot, never to enter again into Soul Society. A couple days later, Captain Raihaidō, newest captain of Squad 3, and my master, was proclaimed dead. The man who caused the whole thing went out on missions to exterminate the rest of us. I took to the trees and got out of there as quickly as I could. The lieutenant, or any other Soul Reaper, never found me. Even now, I spend my time in the forests, evading all contact with souls._

_I will never go back to Soul Society, but I feel like I need to. I haven't been inside its walls for many years, but I can still clearly remember the day that I killed my master. I wasn't a rebellious Zanpakuto, but I was still treated as one. If that lieutenant hadn't stepped in that day, I think that Yonatan and I would still be bonded together, fighting as one. Either way, though, it's my fault that he's dead. Master, I'm very sorry, please forgive me. I'm not complete without you; alone, I'm just a sword, a tool used for ugly deaths. Please master…_

_Please, come back…_

* * *

**And that is it. Comment, review, and let me know how I did. All feedback is greatly appreciated. :D**


End file.
